Farewell Song or How the Doctor Got His Coat
by FrancesOsgood
Summary: What happens when you combine one Doctor (10th,) one rock goddess, and a whole lot of liquor? No one remembers!


September 29, 1970  
~Los Angeles ~

"Ohhh…" the Doctor groaned as he tried to sit up in the bed. A beam of light poured through the open curtains, blinding him. He fell backward onto his pillow and draped his arm across his eyes. His head throbbed and his mouth felt as if it were full of cotton. He wasn't sure how much alcohol he had consumed, but he knew it had to be a lot. Normally, his Time Lord metabolism made it difficult for him to become intoxicated on human alcohol, but he was definitely feeling the effects of a hangover.

He tried to open his eyes again but was hit by the bright beam of light again. It made his head pound and his stomach churn.

"Ohhh…" he groaned again.

There was a movement beside him in the bed, and startled, he turned to see a young woman looking back at him. She blinked her eyes in the bright light and gave him a bemused smile.

"You still here?" she asked. "You're usually long gone by now."

The Doctor rubbed his face with his hands.

"I think I drank a lot more than usual," he told her.

"I'll say," said the woman. She ran her fingers through her long, thick hair, removing a mass of glitter and feathers. "I've never seen you dance like that before," she continued with a laugh.

"Dance?" asked the Doctor. He searched through his foggy memory of the night before. He did vaguely remember dancing. On top of a table. Shirtless.

"Ohhh…" he groaned once more.

"Are you just gonna groan all morning?" the woman asked him as she checked the bedside clock. "No wait," she laughed, "make that afternoon."

The Doctor sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, annoyed at himself for getting so trashed. How could he, a Time Lord, lose track of time? Rubbing his throbbing forehead, he began to scan the room for his clothing. He found his tie under his pillow, and his red sneakers under a chair, but nothing else.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked the woman in bed.

She sat up and laughed. "I think you gave them to that hobo at the bar."

The Doctor paused. He remembered seeing the old homeless man outside the bar.

"Nice suit," the old man had said to him as he passed.

"You like it?" the Doctor had asked giddily. "You can have it!"

He had stripped down right on the street and handed the old man all of his clothing except for his tie which he had draped over his head.

"Look at me," the Doctor had cried, prancing nude around the street. "I'm Lady Godiva!"

His female companion had roared with laughter before stuffing him into her car and driving to her hotel.

The Doctor's face flushed with embarrassment at the memory. The woman crawled up behind him and rested her head against his back.

"I always have the best time with you," she whispered.

"Even when I make a complete fool of myself?" the Doctor asked, smiling back at her.

"Especially when you do," she chuckled before giving him a playful shove. "Now, will you get out of here? I have work to do."

"Yeah, bit of a problem there," said the Doctor, looking around the room. "I seem to have nothing to wear."

"Well geez, Doc," the woman teased, "being buck naked didn't seem to bother you last night.

"That's what happens when you let me drink enough Southern Comfort to fill a swimming pool."

The woman shook her tousled head and, wrapping a bed sheet around herself, went to the closet. She pulled a long, brown coat from the back of the closet and handed it to the Doctor with a smile.

"I bought this thing years ago," she told him. "I didn't understand why at the time."

The Doctor took the coat and put it on. It fit perfectly, and even better, it concealed the fact that he was otherwise naked.

"Thanks," he said a bit sheepishly.

"You're welcome," replied the woman with a devilish grin. She walked toward the Doctor and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"You're a great guy, Doc," she said, "but I think you may have a drinking problem." She threw her head back and laughed and the Doctor smiled.

"Only when I'm with you," he answered. He put his arms around her and embraced her tightly. "Take care of yourself," he told her.

The woman put her hand on her hip and winked at him. "Always," she said.  
She opened the door and the Doctor stepped into the hallway.

"Will you be around again soon?" she asked him.

"Maybe," the Doctor lied. "I've got work to do too."

"Well, I'll miss ya, Doc," the woman told him.

"I'll miss you too," the Doctor replied sincerely.

"Bye, Doc."

"Goodbye, Janis."

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was written as a gift for my bestie Shannon (Shanis,) a huge Janis Joplin fan. The 10th Doctor always made a fuss about the fact the Janis Joplin gave him his long brown coat, and I often wondered about the circumstances surrounding his claim. **

***Janis Joplin died Oct. 4, 1970**


End file.
